Keep Breathing
by Coffeelover222
Summary: My version of Korra arriving and living in Republic City! Probending and drama! Tahnorra or Makorra! Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I got an idea and decided to try it as a story. Rated M, you have been warned.

I don't own anything except my ideas!

Please review!

I never asked to be the Avatar and I never really wanted to be. People envy me for having the ability to control all four elements. I was able to bend three of them by age four. Since then I had no childhood. I was cut off from other kids my age and forced to train with Masters. My first Master was Master Katara. She taught me all she knew about bending and healing. She also told me of her and Avatar Aang's stories of traveling and saving the world with their friends. I mastered waterbending by age ten. Next came Earth which came easily to me and only took me three years to master.

My life was always focused on my Avatar duties. I sometimes just wanted to be a normal kid and only bend water. The worst thing was the pressure, I have always had the whole world on my shoulders. I lived in the Southern Watertribe. My parents, Senna and Tonraq, were always supportive of me and my decisions. Then one day, I had discovered a polar dog bear that I was able to tame. I named her Naga and she was the closest thing I to a friend. My days were always filled with training and isolation. The Order of the White Lotus believed I had to "connect with my spiritual self" so the more time I was alone the better. After I passed my firebending test at age seventeen, I was ready to learn airbending.

Once I had arrived in Republic City, I rode straight to Air Temple Island. I was met by Tenzin and received a long lecture about airbending. He told me that I shouldn't let anyone that I was an Avatar. He wouldn't explain why. I agreed to keep my identity a secret, and with that he said to go explore the city and not to run into trouble.

I didn't know where to start, I looked over Yue Bay and saw the lights glowing from the Pro-Bending Arena. I knew where I was going to start. It was only later in the day so I figured I could watch a match or two. I listened to matches on the radio when I was a little girl.

I quickly took Naga into the stables and got her settled before heading to the ferry.

I entered the Arena and saw a flyer posted inside. It was a flyer about a team looking for a waterbender for their team for the season which started in a couple of weeks. It said that there were tryouts at...now. It was my chance. I walked up the stairs to the practice room that the tryouts were being held. I stepped into the room labeled for tryouts. It was empty. I let out an annoyed growl because I had missed my chance.

I turned around to see someone had joined me. He was about my age and was dressed in a black uniform with a blue sash tied around it. His short black hair was styled to the side with the perfect amount of messiness. His piercing blue grey eyes were beautiful to say the least. He was at least a good head or two taller than me. He towered over be, but was tall and still muscular. He looked at me wickedly. He began to walk towards me in a cocky stride that somehow oozed sex. His eyes trailed up and down my body, undressing me. I wanted to slap the smile off his face.

"You know if you want to see how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons." he offered. His voice hit a lowness that made it sexy.

"Want to go toe to toe with me, Pretty Boy?" I snapped glaring up at him.

He chuckled deeply.

"I'll give you the first shot" he hissed returning my glare. Before I could make my move I was cut off.

"Back off, Tahno." a voice warned from behind me.

Tahno was his name, sounded as sexy as he looked.

"If it isn't the little waterbenderless Fire Ferrets, the most pathetic excuse for a team",Tahno sneered stepping closer towards me.

"There not waterbenderless anymore ",I hissed.

His eyes traveled up and down my body one more time.

"Such a waste," Tahno exclaimed lips only a mere inches from me.

"Fuck off," I sneered.

"Don't tempt me, lover." he shot back at me, our eyes locked.

Before I could reply he had left the room. What a cocky arrogant bastard. For some reason I had felt oddly turned on by our conversation and still angry all at the same were two other teenagers my age. One was a shorter bulky earthbender with bright green eyes and the other one looked older and was a firebender who was more tall and lean with burning amber eyes and spiky black hair. Both were extremely attractive, but the firebender had caught my interest. Both were in red training uniforms.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle him myself." I stated walking past them towards the door.

The firebender stopped me.

"Doubt it. No one messes with Tahno and gets away with it. If he wants something he gets it, even if it requires him to play dirty. Don't mess with him." he hissed grabbing my wrist.

"Man, what's your problem, let go." I snapped pulling myself out of his grip.

"What my brother is trying to say is that we want you to join the team" he said flashing me a kind smile.

"I'm Bolin by the way and this is Mako." he said stepping between me and Mako.

"Um...sure...why not," I agreed giving him a smile trying to hold back me excitement.

It was the opportunity I was waiting for.

"Practice is tomorrow, sunrise, don't be late." Mako snapped before walking away.

"What's his problem?" I asked watching him walk away.

"Don't worry bout him, he'll warm up eventually. I've got to go, bye..." Bolin stated walking away and then turned back to me.

"Korra" I told him before I was all alone.

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to look for somewhere to eat with the small amount of money that parents had given me before I had left home. I made my way down the street scanning my new surroundings when I saw a place called Narook's that sold noodles. I went up and sat down at the counter and ordered some seaweed noodles which reminded me of home. Master Katara always made the best seaweed noodles. The excitement from arriving in Republic City distracted me from my homesickness that I was feeling. I missed my parents and my masters. I wonder if they missed me too.

I was waiting when I saw a paper that was talking about cults that had been formed by anti-benders. This must be why Tenzin wants me to keep quiet. I would ask him about it when I got home.

I was reading the articles when someone sat down next to me. I glanced to my side to see Tahno sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my newspaper until my noodles arrived.

His stare was starting to bug me because of the intensity.

"Can't a girl eat in peace," I hissed glancing at him.

Tahno's eyes trailed up and down my body, once again undressing me.

"Stop it." I snapped trying not to blush.

"Stop what?" Tahno responded trying to sound innocent as his eyes kept trailing my body.

"Don't act innocent, it doesn't suit you. We both know you're not the innocent type. You now what I'm talking about, Tahno" I replied turning to him.

Tahno flashed me a crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

Wait flutter?

"Innocence suits you greatly. I still have know idea what you're talking about. Get your mind out of the gutter, lover." he responded in his deep sexy tone that fit him so well.

"I'm not your lover, get your mind out of the gutter." I spat his words back at him.

"Yet," Tahno added eyes glancing at me again.

I felt a light blush cover my face as I looked away.

I looked back to see Tahno studying my face his eyes filled with lust.

He let out a chuckle.

"Where's your new team, abandon you already?" he asked in a playful tone.

"No, I just left." I answered finishing my noodles.

"Well is mama Mako driving you insane already?" he asked.

"Leave them alone, what did they ever do to you?" I asked looking for my money that was in my pockets.

Tahno put a four yuans on the table.

"Nothing that concerns you, since I paid I can consider this a date." he said grinning.

"In your dreams, Pretty Boy." I snapped looking up at him.

"Who is in charge of these cults being formed?" I asked pointing towards the newspaper.

He laughed.

"Like I care that's the Uhvatar's problem not mine."

I gulped and looked away.

If only he knew.

"Here take your money back. I don't want it." I held the money out to him.

"No. Consider it a welcome to Pro-bending from me." Tahno said before sauntering away. I shook my head at why he had paid, but I didn't think much of it.

I left Narook's and began to walk back to the Arena so I could watch a few matches. I was almost to the Arena when noticed people were trailing me. I glanced back to see Tahno smirking at me, he was with a group of people. He had two girls underneath his arms. It made me sick to look at their faces that were caked with makeup. I never wore makeup in my life, I never had a reason to anyway, I had no one to impress.

I sat in the front row and watched a few matches that were for the pre-season of Probending. The bending was had a different style to it, more light and enough to defend yourself and smaller attacks. More light on your feet and fast paced. I was so absorbed in the match that I didn't realize someone had joined me.

"You smell divine, like honeysuckle" he sniffed me again. "And rain" he leaned in more and smelled my neck. "And something else...is that cinnamon"

I turned to face him, his face still leaning down to my neck. He pulled away to smile at me crookedly.

I kept my composure from his confession.

"Really?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"Positive. How about I take you out tonight, we can have some fun?"

My lips turned into a pout and then a frown.

"No."

"Wait what? You can't say no. No one every says no to me. Try again, lover"

"No."

"Are you single?"

"Yes"

"Do you know who I am? I'm Tahno, leader of the Wolfbats. We are the champs. I have women in line begging to be with me. I have connections so I would watch where you walk, lover" he boasted with a grin.

"Congrats, Pretty Boy, you're a pantie dropper and I'm not some desperate whore for you to play with then throw away. Also I'm not someone you want to threaten. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving" I spat storming away from him.

He stopped me; blocking my path.

"Now there are some somethings you have to know. First, you know nothing of me and my ways. Second, I didn't call you a whore, even thought I bet you would be feisty and amazing in bed. Lastly, that wasn't what I was asking, but since you brought it up we both know that is how this is going to end so why don't we just skip to it. We would both enjoy ourselves don't you think?" Tahno said putting a hand around my waist pulling me to him.

"Don't you think I have a little self-respect or restrain to not have sex with someone I just met!"

I slapped him across the face hard and he stumbled backwards.

He twitched his jaw in pain and narrowed his eyes towards me.

"Damn, You so don't hit like a girl." he muttered.

I let out a giggle at his reaction to my hit. I found it his comeback charming and funny.

He looked up me with warm eyes when he heard my giggle.

I could see my hand imprint on his face.

I gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you later, Tahno" I replied before walking away.

As soon as I reached the Island, I went looking for Tenzin.

He was with Pema, "Tenzin, why didn't you tell me about the anti-bending cults? ",I asked a little angry.

He frowned, "Korra, you need to learn airbending first before taking on being the Avatar and connecting with your spiritual self " I pouted.

"I joined the Fire Ferrets as their waterbender." I stated overjoyed.

His face turned bright red.

"Avatar Korra! You have responsibilities as Avatar before that useless sport." he yelled fuming.

Pema stopped him, "I hope you enjoy yourself and airbending training is tomorrow after lunch ",she said before leaving the room with Tenzin.

I knew Pema would calm Tenzin down about me probending and he would be okay with it in the morning.

I went and visited Naga before returning to my room for the night.

Don't worry makorra coming up next! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if anyone is reading this story, but what the hell.

I woke up before a little bit before sunrise and quickly got ready. Putting on my pants, boots, and tight blue tank top then putting my hair up into my signature three ponytails. I grabbed a moon peach before heading towards on the ferry. I have always despised mornings. I felt a rush of air pass me. I was then faced with one of Tenzin's airbending daughters.

"Morning Korra! You're up early! Where are you going? Can I come with?" Ikki chirped full of energy.

"I'm going to with my new team, the Fire Ferrets and no you can't come, but I will back later for airbending training. I've got to go or I'll be late. Bye, Ikki!" I exclaimed hurrying my pace to the ferry.

I heard Ikki call out a goodbye before I boarded the ferry. The sun was already rising. I reached the Arena at what you could call sunrise.

Mako and Bolin were already training when I got there.

"You're late." Mako hissed clearly pissed off.

"Not late, but on time." I corrected yawning.

Bolin handed me a uniform and told me that the girl lockers were the down the hall across from the boys. I quickly changed and returned for practice.

"What are the rules?" I asked.

Mako glared at me.

"Wait. You've never played before haven't you. Bolin, I told you she was an another fan girl. I knew this was a stupid idea." Mako snapped at me

I glared at him.

"First off, I have a name. Second, there isn't an arena in the South Pole. Third, give me a chance" I snapped back.

"Mako, cut it out. Play nice." Bolin stated stepping between us.

Bolin started to explain the rules and showed me the techniques. Then we started practice. It was easy for me to keep up with the both of them. Mako even seen sort of impressed. We ended practice with sparring. Bolin said he was going to get the forms for the season that I needed to sign. Mako and I began to spar while we were waiting. We sparred for a while before he began to act more aggressive. I was throwing a jet of water at Mako and he dodged it and threw a fireball at me which I easily dodged.

"Don't hold back, City Boy!" I called out tauntingly as I avoided his attacks easily. He let out what sounded like a growl before he tackled me. He had my arms pinned above my head and he straddled me.

I observed his sexy features closer now his black spiked hair, golden eyes, defined bone structure and sexy voice. I found myself extremely attractive to him and I maybe had a little crush on him. I tried to catch my breath as he looked down at me. I looked up into his burning eyes that melted me instantly.

"I never hold back, Korra," Mako whispered in my ear.

I was going to lose my cool when a familiar voice interrupted us.

"Uh...guys...papers," Bolin said entering the room. Mako got off me and helped me up. I sighed the papers when the door opened.

"Done training already, Fire Failures?" Tahno asked coming in with his teammates.

"Will you just shut up? " Bolin asked nicely.

"I will if I take your waterbender to the showers. You two need all the practice you can get." he said with a wink directed at me.

We turned to face them and Mako stepped in front of me protectively.

Tahno laughed, "Protective mother Mako comes to the rescue as always"

"Leave her alone." Mako snarled in a cold tone.

"What are you going to do about, ferret?"

Tahno chuckled.

"That's what I thought." he added approaching me.

"Did my slap last night leave you wanting more, Pretty Boy?"

"Korra! You didn't! We will get kicked out for the season" Bolin worried.

"I just sighed the contract today so it doesn't matter. Most importantly he deserved it" I told Bolin.

Tahno rolled his eyes.

"You were just looking for a reason to touch me, admit it." he said baiting me.

"You're a self-righteous egotistical bastard that needs to have his ass kicked" I muttered.

"Ouch, lover, go easy on me."

I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists trying to hold back my anger.

"I'm not your fucking lover!"

"Yet," Tahno added with a crooked smile.

"Are sure I can't beat the shit out of him, Bolin"

He shook his head no.

I pouted.

"I already called dibs years ago." Mako added with a wide breathtaking smile.

"See you guys later, I'm gonna be late. Bye!" I said walking around Tahno and his group.

I didn't even realize the time.

"Korra, did you want to hang out for a while?" Bolin called out behind me kindly.

"Ah...I can't...want to hang out later maybe Narook's?" I asked standing by the door.

It was already past lunch, I was so screwed. Tenzin was going to freak.

"Meet us for dinner." Bolin added.

"See you guys later ",I called before running to the locker room. I grabbed my stuff and sprinted to the ferry. I made it to my room and changed in my airbending clothes and joined Tenzin and his kids for three hours of mediation. He told me to find my center. It took me awhile, but I began to feel balanced. It was interrupted when Tenzin stood up and left.

I opened my eyes.

"Tenzin! Where are you going?"

"Keep mediating ",he explained.

"I plan to meet friends for dinner" I added.

"Okay Korra. We'll start forms tomorrow same time" with that I was alone.

It frustrated me to not have connected with my spiritual self yet. I decided to mediate for a couple more hours before taking a shower before I left. When I was about to break my mediation, I had a vision or maybe a flashback of Aang taking away someone's bending as the vision turned I saw that it was a middle-aged man dressed in Northern Watertribe clothing. Then it was gone and back to black. My eyes flew open and I ran to find Tenzin. I was ecstatic that I had finally seen something. My question was what did my vision mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Read and review!

I found Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo around the dinner table. I was late for my dinner with Bolin and Mako, but too excited to care.

"Tenzin! I had a vision!" I said bouncing up and down with excitement.

He looked shocked and happy.

"That's great. What was in it?"

"Aang took someone's bending away, a Northern Water Tribe man. Do you know who it was?"

"Yes, he was a bloodbender named Yakone. I wonder why you saw this?" Tenzin questioned.

I nodded in agreement.

"So now can you tell the public their Avatar has returned?"

He nodded and wore a proud expression.

"I think it's time, you have broke your spiritual barrier and mastered three elements. We are all very proud of you. I will tell the council and we set up something soon"

Time to tell Bolin and Mako.

I wondered how they would take it.

I showered and put on my regular loose pants with my seal boots and tied my furs around my waist with my tight blue cut off. I said goodbye to Tenzin and Pema and saddled Naga. We dived into the water and I bended a bubbled around us. We reached the Narook's after a short ride. I told Naga to wait outside. She listened to me and curled up outside the door.

"Good girl, wait for me." I told her entering the restaurant.

I didn't see Bolin or Mako there. Where were they? I did see that Tahno was there was there with his large group of friends. He winked at me. I turned away to hit Mako's solid chest.

"Sorry," I muttered blushing at my clumsiness.

"My fault" he replied with a slight blush.

Bolin was behind him.

"Let's eat!" Bolin exclaimed walking to the only open booth that was right next to Tahno's.

I sat down across from Mako and Bolin. Mako ordered spicy noodles while Bolin ordered roast duck with noodles and I ordered seaweed noodles again.

"So you're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Bolin asked putting his hands on the table. I nodded.

"What was it like? Do you know who the Avatar is? We only heard about him from the papers." Bolin asked.

"Bo, calm down, don't overwhelm her" Mako told Bolin.

"Okay. I'm just wondering when the Avatar will finally come into the light" he responded.

His words had gotten me and I felt insulted for some reason.

Mako was watching my reactions.

"Korra, are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need to tell you something and please don't freak out." I said calmly.

I then felt someone slide into the both I was sitting at. It was Tahno.

"Well, well, well, I knew you were hiding something. Isn't that right, Uhvater?" he sneered looking down at me.

I froze and swallowed stunned that he had figured it out.

"Waterbender my ass. You're more like a firebender to me, quite a temper." he added while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Mako tensed and gave Tahno a death glare.

Tahno ignored him.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Mako hissed with venom.

They began to glare at each other.

I slid out of Tahno's grip.

"Is he right?" Bolin asked softly.

I smiled and him and created a flame and then let it die pulling my hand back.

"Yes and Bolin the Avatar is not a 'he' and yes, I know her." I said answering his questions sarcastically.

"Why did you tell us earlier?" Mako asked in a hurt tone.

I leaned forward and grabbed Mako's hand which Tahno scowled at.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but things have changed," I explained.

"What's changed?" Mako questioned.

"I had a vision of Avatar Aang taking someone's bending away. I feel like him is warning me of something coming, all I know that it's important. I need to reach him, I just don't know how"

"My question is how did you know, Tahno?" I asked cocking my head.

"Multiple reasons. First, how you reacted when I said it was the Uhvater's problem and you just had arrived from the Southern Water Tribe. Second, you said you were not someone to mess with. Lastly, you didn't go home with me last night." Tahno explained with a smug smirk.

"Just because my legs magically didn't open for you meant I was the Avatar, very clever, Pretty Boy."

Our food came and our waiter was overjoyed to see Tahno sitting with us. She was about my age with black hair and green eyes. She asked for Tahno's autograph and began to flirt with him. Tahno flirted without a second thought. I rolled my eyes at the situation. She glanced at me, her eyes rolled in disgust.

"What are you looking at water trash?"

Everyone turned to me waiting for my reaction. I wanted to burn her eyebrows off.

"As much as I want to burn your eyebrows off, I can't because the Avatar is supposed to protect people not injure them, but if you find it okay to run you're mouth off to the most powerful person in the world because you can't open your legs fast enough for Tahno. That's fine with me, but don't come crawling to me when you need my help."

She gasped before walking away with her head down.

"Bye!" I called out waving goodbye.

I looked at the three men in front of me with shocked faces.

"And that is how it's done" I snapped pointing at them before returning back to my noodles. The room was filled with roars of laughter.


End file.
